


Precedent

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Conversation Fic, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's conversation only challenge. Willow and Tara, mid season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precedent

"I'm really sorry about what happened."

"You are?"

"You aren't? The way you acted I thought you didn't want it happen."

"No."

"You wanted it to happen?"

"No, but…"

"So I was right."

"Yes. But not about that. Of course I didn't want it to happen. I had no idea it could happen."

"But if you met a guy you liked."

"It wouldn't be easier. First guy I liked never saw me, second was a homicidal robot, and the third left a couple weeks ago because he's a werewolf."

"Maybe you'd fare better with a girlfriend."

"That's what I'm thinking."


End file.
